blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector 0
Sector 0 is a branch in the Liberation Sector founded by the Rogue Sectors, it is currently run by Nicaiah, and is stationed in the Yurisa territory in Kukonochi. Information Functioning as a military force, it also has many laboratories scattered through the world. It is much larger than Sector 51 but only has one leader. Sector 0 is still subordinate to the authority of Sector 51 which the Hierarch controls. It is common to see Sector 0 members among the battlefield and in great numbers, comparable to the NOS’ own militia. Despite that, Sector 0 is typically seen as inferior to the likes of the NOS, who utilize high-end technology the Ars Volo Magus such as Nex Exitium, relying on the Boundary and manipulating Seithr. Its superior, Sector 51, supposedly can stand toe to toe with them, but due to Nicaiah’s preferences, Sector 0 will not employ the same developments in their own soldiers or their weaponry. Whereas Sector 51 is more arcane and spiritual or magic-based, Sector 0 is an agency dedicated to the study and prevention of the Boundary’s corruption, alongside lessening dependency on Seithr and reliance on methods not entirely in mankind's control. Their weaponry hinges on alternative methods, but when they must utilize the Boundary's power it is always used with limiters and counter-balances. These methods are typically experimental. Nex received his limiters from Sector 0 when he was a teenager. History Sector 0 was originally a branch that had several larger factions tied to another agency and was called the Ikaruga Liberation Squadron during the time of the Rogue Sectors battles with the NOS. With the Sectors wiped out during the War, the ILS became Sector 0, run by Mordecai Torayuki alongside fellow surviving members, few as they were. Phantom Opperations Sector 0 was operated largely by Mordecai during the entirety o the events during the Phantom Operations but at the end, there was a large dispute on how the situation with the NOS was being handled. In the end, Mordecai would step down and gave his personal sector to his ally's daughter, Nicaiah. Mordecai's allies such as Imyo were asked to help the Sector develop, and his son was intended to eventually inherit the Sector alongside Nicaiah. Post Phantom Operations With Byakai never stepping up to claim the Sector on news of his father's demise, the cat beastkin left maintaining Sector 0 to Nicaiah alone. With Nicaiah having lost her mother Telia, she was a rather rough leader to Sector 0. Several allies of her mother trained her and by this point, she stepped up to take leadership. Sector 0 was immediately put under subordination of the superior Sector 51 which was handling magic-based development to counter the NOS. Nicaiah's work with Sector 0 impressed the new Hierarch, but she remained Sector 0's leader. She modeled Sector 0 based on a branch her mother and her allies utilized during the Third War, which was said to once be dedicated to the study and prevention of the Corrosion caused by high levels of Seithr. Nicaiah and Sector 0 have since been hard at work on this, while also performing in military operations. Control Sequence Current Members *Nicaiah Metake - The current leader and commander over Sector 0. *Annael Youko Straiden - Nicaiah's protege. *Komyo Amatera - A soldier in Sector 0. *Mujihi Mazio and Bitoku - Two beastkin mercenaries. Mujihi is the leader while Bitoku is second in command. They're known as the 10th Squadron: Red Thunder. Former members *Mordecai Torayuki - The former leader. *Byakai Torayuki - Defected and became a vigilante once his father died. Trivia Navigation Category:LS Category:Groups/Organizations Category:EvoBlaze